I Love It
I Love It by'' Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX'' is featured on Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the dancers Classic The dancer is a girl with black hair tightly tied up to the sides, black sunglasses, a blue loose crop top with a yellow eye on it, purple fluffy shorts, pink thigh high sock being connected to the shorts by lime green garters, and black patent creepers. Guards Dance Both dancers are males wearing blue bearskins. They also are both wearing red tunics and black pants and shoes. Each tunic has seven button before it reaches their belts. The first dancer's belt is yellow, and the second dancer's is pink. Their shoulder pads are the same color as their belts. Background Classic The background has many 3D neon lights. There's the title name written in neon lights and the 3D lights and blocks moving around together. In some parts there are lips in the background lip singing to the phrase "I don't care". Guards Dance The background seems to be at a museum with two tall exhibits. The background is mostly purple and dark blue. Gold Moves Classic Mode The classic version has 4 gold moves: 1, 2, & 3. Cross your right arm in front of your body while kicking (akin to One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks)). 4. Put your arms behind your head in frustration. It's the last move. 12.png|Gold Move 1, 2, & 3 133.png|Gold Move 4 Guards Dance The guards version has 4 gold moves: 1, 2, 3 & 4. Tap on your head while moving to the right. I Love It GD GM.JPG|Gold Move 1, 2, 3 & 4 Dance Mashup I Love It has a Dance Mashup that only uses Just Dance 2014 dancers (Beside the dancer herself). Dancers (No Repeats): *'I Love It' *Where Have You Been *Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) *Gentleman *Applause *Starships *Follow The Leader *María *Just Dance *Sexy And I Know It *I Kissed a Girl *Feel So Right *Feel This Moment Appearances in Mashups Guard Dance: Holding Out for a Hero Trivia *This is the first Icona Pop song in the series. ** This is also the first song that Charli XCX appears. The second is Boom Clap as a DLC in Just Dance 2015. * The official clean version is used, where "s**t" is replaced with "stuff" and "b***h" is replaced with "chick." "Damn" is also censored. * At some points the dancer is running in place, making it look like a Sweat choreography. * This is the second song to have "b***h" changed to "chick", with Hot n Cold being the first to do so. *This is one of the songs where the angle of the dancer changes, and the camera zooms in. * The avatar of this song looks the same as the extreme version of It's My Birthday but without glasses. * In the mashup for this song the beginning and the final is seen in the version without angles and zooming. *The song has a confirmed 'Guards Dance' version. **It was the first alternate version in Just Dance 2015 to be revealed. ** In a vote to determine the first alternate to be revealed, it came first to Happy and The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?). Gallery Icona Pop.jpg I love it.jpg Iloveit.jpg|I Love It Image-1.jpg|Twitter post JD2015 art COACH I LOVE IT black e3 140609 4pm 1402149582.jpg I LOVE IT.jpg iloveitbg1.jpg I Love It Guard Dance Dancers.png|The dancers of the guard dance mode. iloveitbg2.jpg iloveitbg3.jpg 22-I_Love_It.png|Classic Avatar 22-I_Love_It(Guards_Dance).png|Guard Avatar images (27).jpg|I Love It in the Just Dance 2015 announcement trailer JD2015 SCREENSHOT I LOVE IT WiiU 3tcm24147738.jpg Videos File:Icona Pop - I Love It (feat. Charli XCX) OFFICIAL VIDEO File:I Love It - Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX Just Dance 2015 Gameplay File:Just Dance 2015 - I love It - 5* Stars File:Icona Pop Ft. Charli XCX - I Love It Just Dance 2015 Preview Gameplay Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Popular Songs Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Familiar Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Songs that are zoomed in Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:Songs with repeated verses Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs that are zoomed in/or out Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Fun Songs Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Dances with the same Gold Moves Category:Dances that have nothing to do with the song Category:21st Century songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Party Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Casual Category:Is It Fashion? Category:Lip Synch